jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
The Key to a Successful Interview is a Good First Impression!
| image= | tag= | author=The Sage of Toads | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=35 | words=316, 185 | pub_date=May 8th, 2010 | update=July 12th, 2015 | current_status= }} The Key to a Successful Interview is a Good First Impression! is written by The Sage of Toads and began online publication on May 8th, 2010.The Sage of Toads at Fanfiction.net (Link subsequently deleted) It currently stand incomplete at 35 instalments, the most recent of which was published on July 12th, 2015. Description Plot 1: And Suddenly, Ranma Saotome / Did He Just Use His ARSENAL Heading for This? 2: Tatewaki Kuno is Stupid / Throw Punches at Him! 3: The Difference between Men and Boys / Destroy Tatewaki Kuno! 4: Misguided Missile / A Weapon of Massive Density Episode V: P-CHAN STRIKES BACK 6: I Know You Like to Think Your Shit Don't Stink, but... - Part 1 / It Runs in the Family a Little Too Deep 7: I Know You Like to Think Your Shit Don't Stink, but... - Part 2 / I am Altering the Story. Pray that I Do Not Alter it Any Further. 8: 518 - Part 1 / Ice, Ice, Baby 9: 518 - Part 2 / I Guess You Could Say... *sunglasses* the Author Forgot to Chill Out. YEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! 10: The Third Sino-Japanese War 1: Mock Battle / Don't Eat the Moo Goo Gai Pan 11: The Third Sino-Japanese War 2: Skirmish / Shampoo Fans, Get Your Popcorn Ready! 12: The Third Sino-Japanese War 3: Chemical Warfare / The Oncoming Atrocity 13: The Third Sino-Japanese War 4: Defection / The Fallout Descends 14: The Third Sino-Japanese War 5: Arms Race / Preparing for the Final Battle 15: The Third Sino-Japanese War 6: Victory / The Battle 16: The Third Sino-Japanese War 7: The Post-War Era / Back to Zero 17: Akane Tendo is a Bad Cook / Easing Up On the Tension Now... 18: Take Me Out - Part 1 / Yes this is a Franz Ferdinand Reference, They Fucking Rule 19: Take Me Out - Part 2 / I Know I Won't be Leaving Here, with You... 20: Sunrise to Sunset / The Events Portrayed in this Chapter Took Place Between the Hours of Seven in the Morning and Seven in the Evening 21: Cat Scratch Fever / Caturday is a Very Dangerous Day 22: The Hierophant's Sunglasses / In Fond Memory of Hirotaka Suzuoki 1950-2006 23: The Pig Who Roared Like a Lion / Oh Great, it's Ryoga Again 24: De-clawing the Lion / This Chapter is Dedicated to Antvasima, Who Hates this Kind of Stuff 25: Gluttony - Part 1 / Be not among winebibbers; among riotous eaters of flesh: For the drunkard and the glutton shall come to poverty: and drowsiness shall clothe a man with rags. - Proverbs 23:20-21 26: Gluttony - Part 2 / And put a knife to thy throat, if thou be a man given to appetite. – Proverbs 23:2 27: Happosai / It Begins 28: Sword of Doom / You Have to Take the Good with the Bad 29: SWORD OF THE WAR GOD! DAI-KUNO! 30: Gentlemen, Start Your Engines / What Would You Do, for a Billion Yen? Would You Lie? Would You Steal? Would You... Fight? 31: Good Ol' End of Days - Part 1 / "Kids are cruel. All People are, by Nature – They Just Lose Touch with it as They Get Older." - Sundowner, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Chapter R-04 32: Good Ol' End of Days - Part 2 / "Like I Said, Kids are Cruel, Jack. And I'm Very in Touch with My Inner Child." - Sundowner, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Chapter R-04 33: Dinner with the Hibikis / Now with 150 Percent More Azumanga Daioh 34: No More Tears / Mama I'm Comin' Home 35: Black and White / There Will be Red All Over... Notes *Was published to Fanfiction.net (#5953631) but subsequently deleted. See Also Other External Links *[https://archive.is/qqSd3 The Key to a Successful Interview is a Good First Impression! at Archive.is] - Retrieved 13-09-2019 References